serenity's nightmare, seto's dream
by LMGirl101
Summary: Seto Kaiba wants to take revenge on Joey wheeler and what better way than taken something that's most precise to him setoxserenity I don’t own yugioh
1. chapter 1

**Summary:**

Seto Kaiba wants to take revenge on Joey wheeler and what better way than taken something that's precise to him [**setoxserenity**] I don't own yugioh

Chapter 1

**Kaiba corp.**

_That Joey wheeler will pay _(when italic it is Seto thinking and in bold italic is serenity thinking) Kaiba was in his office he badly wanted to get back Joey wheeler and just didn't know what to do until he noticed Joey leaping and jumping up and the street Kaiba just had to listen to this so he opened the window in his office he could make out what he was saying

"SERENITY'S COMEING HOME TOMMOR WHOO YEARHHHH" shouted Joey

Kaiba knew what do now it would be easy.

**Next morning Domino airport **

Serenity was sitting on the one of the chairs waiting for Joey to come she had been there about 5 minuets but she felt like she was being watched _**why do I get this fleeing that some ones watching me **_

"SERENITY" shouted Joey and his friends

"JOEY" serenity shouted back

in the shadows was Kaiba he couldn't believe that this beautiful urban haired girl could be a wheeler _wait did just think that a wheeler was cute no I cant this plan has get into action _back with Joey and serenity they was so happy to see each and so they went of home and to arcade Joey was dying to show her some of his duelling skills this was all going perfect for Seto. Joey and serenity and the gang were just to walk into the arcade when limo parked in front off them. It was Kaiba he walked past them and into the arcade while giving Joey dead eye.

"Hello mutt" Kaiba said

"You've got a lot of nerve you showing up here you know" Joey said but Seto didn't answer he just clicked his fingers then

"Joey helps" serenity was being grabbed by some of kaiba's body grades

"Duel me and win you get your sister back lose and you will never see her again" Seto said with smirk on his face

"Joey don't you can back out and just be fine" Yugi said but then

"Owe" serenity gasped one of the body grades squeezed her arm tight Joey realized there was no backing out…….

"Kaiba you will hurt her and I will snap you in half" Joey said as he sat at the table with Seto and so the duel was on

"I place 3 face downs and flame swordsmen on attack mode I end my turn" Joey said

"hum I play nightmare clown and sacrifice him to bring out blue eyes white dragon" Seto and with that his blues attacked about 20 minuets later and Joey was losing Kaiba had all his life points 3 blue eyes and the trap card mirror force were as Joey had 100 life points and baby dragon was on filed now all he had to do was hope that time wizard would come up next

"my turn I play time wizard go time roulette" Joey said hoping that he could some damage to Kaiba the arrow was slowing down and then it stopped but on a skull all his monsters was destroyed and that ended his turn

"Now blue eyes attack" and with that his blue eyes did and wiped joeys life points out he had lost his sister for forever

"that's what you get for what you did to me" Kaiba said as walked past serenity and ordering his body grades to get her into the limo but it took them struggle with squeezing and they also had Joey who trying to stop but he failed they had simply knocked poor serenity out. They shoved her in the limo Joey ran after the limo but stopped as he couldn't catch up.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own yu-gi-oh, in the last chapter Seto had dulled Joey in order to get his hands serenity but joeys luck was not there him there for he lost the battle and is now with Seto

**Chapter 2**

Seto Kaiba pulls serenity to him and puts her head on his lap and starts to stroke her urban hair _such beauty for a wheeler but I have that beauty for myself. _

"Mr Kaiba sir we have arrived" said the driver

Seto got out the limo and carried serenity in his arms into house.

"There we go" Seto said as he laid serenity on the sofa about 10 mins later

"Were am I" said serenity as she rubbed her eyes and looked around

"Welcome to our home" said a cold voice that came from behind her

"Oh now I remember" serenity replied Seto came from out he shadows and came right up to and then

"Holly we have visitor sort her out a room while am gone" Seto shouted as a girl about the same age as serenity entered the room she was a one of Seto's top maids and had to live there.

"Come on then al show you your room" holly said to serenity as she helped her of the sofa. They went up a 2 sets of stairs and down 3 corridors serenity was confused.

"This is your room next door to mine Mokaber not here he's at nanas for while if you need any thing just ask" holly said to serenity as she opened the door to Serenity's room. Serenity looked around the room it was big and had a king sized bed a telly and a laptop serenity sat on the bed and then holly came to talk to here about the rules and stuff.

"Hey it's just me err I guess you don't know the rules and stuff" holly said as she sat on the bed with Serenity

"Well my names serenity, serenity wheeler" replied Serenity

"A wheeler hmm is guessing you were kidnapped you"

"That he did"

"well the rules are you cant go in Seto's bedroom unless he asks you" Holly carried on about the rules and what the punishments was those got along well and started talking about other stuff after about an hour Holly left Serenity's room and went to do some cleaning around the house and get the food ready for when Seto came in.

8:00PM

Seto came home from work and handed his things to Holly and she put them away and came back to Seto to tell him dinner was going to be ready in about an hour

"Were our visitor miss wheeler" Seto asked as her as she was about to walk away

"In her room its next door to yours" holly said politely and went of to do more cleaning. Seto walked up the stairs in cool manor he knew his back to front, he came to serenity's room he was just about when

"Oh sorry I didn't see you" serenity said but Seto just gave a smirk and went into her room and pushed her in to serenity worried when he locked the door and started walking towards her, she walked back and banged into the wall there was no else for her to go before she knew it Seto was in front of her his body was almost touching hers this made her feel even more scared she didn't know what he was going to do her.


	3. Chapter 3

A.N so far Seto has gone to serenity's room and kept on walking closer and closer serenity doesn't know what to do!

**Chapter 3**

_**Why me? What's going on? Why is staring at me like that? **_Serenity stood frozen with know to go she wished for her brother to save her. _Finial alone with finial I can see this girl's true beauty, _but then

"Seto stop trying to rape the poor girl besides Mokaber needs picking up from nanas" shouted a young with long chestnut hair like his she had same blue but only they was welcoming rather than cold like Seto's

"Holly Maria Kaiba it's bad another with you having the same name as one of maids but walking in on me and calling me by my first name" Seto shouted with rage at Holly it was obvious that they didn't get along

"I am your sister I cart help that can I and should be able to call you by your first name you let Mokaber but not me" she shouted back serenity confused but glad that the girl had helped

"Holly" shouted Kaiba and started walking towards Holly with anger she just stood there as it was normal well for it problem was.

" your going to regret that" he said standing in front of her Holly just stuck her tong out at him and stood on her tip toes to try and mach his height. But he looked coldly at her and slaped her round the face, but Holly kicked him in stomeak an ran down the hall way seto was now furias and ran after her down the hall serenity how ever picked up the courge to look out the door and see them chace each other. They finialy came bacl round to serenity's door wich was next door to maid holly's room but the other Holly's room was straight across form serenity's

"I HATE YOU" Holly shouted at the top of her voice and slamed to door on seto

"move your foot" holly had shut the door on seto foot but her wouldn't move it so she just kicked it out the way and slamed the door again. With that seto went down stairs and out the door to pick up mokaba.

**9:00PM**

it had been an hour and seto was still not back Holly took this moment to exsplain every thing to the girl thinking about how confused she must be. KNOCK KNOCK

"how is it" serenity said looking at the door hopeing it wasn't seto but it was to girly to be his voice.

"its me Holly from across your room not the maid holly"

"oh yeah sure come in"

Holly opend the door with a key that she used to open it earlier when seto was in. she went in and sat next to serenity on the bed.

" am gessing your confused about what happened earlier when me and 'kaiba' had a fight" Holly said serenity just nodded and smiled

"well you see am 'kaibas' long lost sister I went to boreding school I was only little and so was seto but mum and dad died when I was at boreding school and never told seto and mokaba went to the orthanage and then well you know the story but it was about a year ago when I came here because I had finshed boreding school and all that and was sent here I met Kaiba and lived here the only thing is he says I'm not worthy to be his sister am not this am not that and so he treats me like flith but only thing is that he still ahsnt goten to grips with the fact am family and he hates me so we get into fights and things and I always end up getting hurt or hit and he never gets a scatch because he's Mr I am the best" Holly said and serenity understood the picture now.


End file.
